1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box mounted in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, generally, various electronic devices are mounted. For example, lights such as headlights and a rear light, and motors such as a starter motor and a motor for air-conditioning are mounted in a vehicle.
A junction block is arranged on the vehicle so as to provide the above mentioned electronic devices with electrical power. The junction block is formed by putting together various electric circuit units of multiple fuses and relays.
Also, a junction block has fuses, relays and bus bars. For this reason, the junction block is called a fuse box, a relay box or an electric connection box (for example, see the patent document 1). In the present specification, the above mentioned fuse box, the relay box and the junction block are referred to as an electric connection box.
An electric connection box described in the patent document 1 includes a box body, a cover and so on. The box body forms outline, and the cover is installed in the box body. The box body is made of insulation synthetic resin, and formed into a box shape. In a surface of the box body, an attachment portion in which electric components such as a relay and a fuse are attached is included.
The attachment portion includes a through hole, a plurality of guide walls, and a locking portion. The through hole passes through the box body, and inserts a terminal of the electric component. The guide walls stand from the surface of the box body, and are arranged at intervals. Also, the guide walls are disposed around the through hole. The locking portion stands from the surface of the box body. Furthermore, the locking portion locks in locking protrusions of the electric component arranged between the plurality of the guide walls. In the plurality of the guide walls, a plurality of protrusions which project toward the insides of the guide walls is arranged on a tip away from the surface of the box body respectively.
In the above structured electric connection box, by inserting the electric component into an inside of the guide wall of the attachment portion, protrusion of the guide wall presses the electric component into the inside of the guide wall. Furthermore, the locking portion is fitted in the locking protrusion. Thereby, the electric component is fixed in the attachment portion.